


passing by

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bittersweet, Day 2: Campfire, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, almost, borderline angst, moon is back on her bullshit again, passing time in botw be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: Time flies by when all you is imagine, waiting for the sun to set.Maybe you'll come back.
Kudos: 40





	passing by

**Author's Note:**

> lu linktober day 2, campfire!  
> i'm just kinda vibing, writing whenever i can, sooooo yea
> 
> this is like,, angst, i guess?? i'm not really sure

The flames crackle in front of him soothingly.

How long has it been?

They lick at his boots, never leaving the circle of stones, warming the leather. The flickering light is almost calming.

Sparks catch on the ground, blooming into more flames in his mind, but it’s not for long. They’re extinguished with a huff, with an imaginary snap of his fingers. 

He shouldn’t be here.

Absent thoughts run by his mind. Big enough to notice. Never enough to stick.

The crackling grows louder.

The wind is strong today, he notes. His hair blows behind him, tussling his low ponytail. His hood flies off, but no one is around. He doesn’t care enough to put it back on.

It tosses the flames towards him, never enough to grab him. Not that he would care. 

She’d heal him if something happened. (No she wouldn’t, she was gone.) 

He realizes fires are probably what caused the burns on the left side of his body. A fleeting wonder of why he enjoys flames so much passes by. There’s not enough time to think, and the thought disappears.

It’s a blank slate. He scoots closer to the fire.

He’s feeling a little daring. His hand reaches out towards the fire unthinkingly, like he can control it. He can’t. 

He pulls away as a spark hits his finger. It doesn’t really hurt. Just a moment of surprise.

The spark grows bigger and bigger, engulfing him, a fuzzy warmth covering him as he shuts his eyes. When he opens them, it’s gone.

  
A moment is enough to see Daruk pass by, grinning at him surrounded by hell. The memory doesn’t drag him in, though. It only passes by. 

There’s a feeling of bitterness he waves off. It’s not like it matters. He wasn’t particularly close with Daruk, from what he gathered.

It still hurts. 

He shuts an eye towards the memory. It doesn’t matter. 

The crackling grows quieter. Enough has passed, perhaps.

He looks up at the sky. Someone’s painted it over with orange, purple, pink. How pretty.

He stands up, dusting himself off. The campfire burns brightly underneath the sunset. Perhaps he’ll return to it later tonight.

Tap, tap, tap. 

The tablet glows electric blue. The world splits into slivers, and he’s floating aimlessly. The others are waiting. 

The campfire flickers once more in a goodbye. 

The wind blows it out.


End file.
